PPGZ n RRBZ Together 4ever
by Mizushima Keiichi
Summary: Hello. I change the summary and the title cause they sound... not perfect. Anyhow,this story includes Goryudanda Misaki,the boyfriend stealer. Will the PPGZ and the RRBZ change her ways or is she staying to be a boyfriend cheater in all eternity?The end of this story is the "departure" of Goryudanda Misaki.
1. Reds meeting

**Okay. This chapter is about how the PPGZ got their BF. I kinda not used to their names. I'll change them if you don't mind.**

**Aikawa/Momoko/Blossom  
Misora/Miyako/Bubbles  
Kotoko/Kaoru/Buttercup  
Kesha/Momoko's sister**

**Kira/Brick  
Sakura/Boomer  
Kaito/Butch  
Fukumura/Brick's dog  
I introduced too much,did I?Let's begin.**

Aikawa had lost her parents at the age of 3 at a car crash because of their negligence. Her sister is alive but gave up herself for her sister to live and find a boyfriend. Now,Kesha rests in peace(R. I. P). Aikawa is still in grief. Misora had lost her grandmother because of the same thing as Aikawa but it was the maid's negligence. She managed to escape the fire. Kotoko lost her family every inch because of her father's negligence of making a chemical substance that'll blow up anything. He actually planned to test it at night but forgot to and it blew up when Kasora was still watching TV. Aikawa,Misora and Kotoko are safe in God's peace.

**I introduced too much right?Let's begin.**

Aikawa is just strolling in the park when she heard a dog barking.

* * *

"What's wrong,little doggie?"asked Aikawa reading its meanings.  
"(It means... )I've lost my owner. He wears red trousers and a red coat. He also had red hair to match his outfit."  
"I 's his name?"  
"Kira."  
" is YOUR name?"  
"Fukumura."  
"I'll help you find Kira,Fukumura."

* * *

Suddenly,Aikawa heard a familiar voice saying,"Excuse me but that's my dog."Aikawa looked at her back and noticed Fukumura's trousers,red coat and red 's wearing red school can tell he wears a T-shirt OVER the coat."You must be Kira."Aikawa said smiling while holding Fukumura. Kira looks stunned. "How do you know my name?"he asked expecting a reasonable answer but he said it too frightening that Aikawa is shivering. "Your-Your dog,Fukumura t-told me... "Aikawa felt like crying. Kira paused for a moment and said,"I'm sorry for scaring you,Aikawa Rino-san."Now its Aikawa's turn,"Never mind and how do YOU know MY name?" He smirked making her blush but replied,"You don't remember,do you,Mei Ren Yi?"Aikawa looks into his eyes and remembered something that made her fall to her knees.

**This is what Aikawa's memories was at age 5 which that made her sister at age 4.**

**"Aikawa,why do you have to leave?"Kesha asked,sulkily.  
"Because,Kesha,I want to see the world. Byebye."Aikawa replied.  
Kesha waved to her sister,Aikawa waved back. She came to the sea. The sea relaxed her but she was leaning at the gates to the beach too much that she fell into the sea.  
"*splitter*,*splatter*,ugh!I fell to salty water!"  
**

**Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
**

**Aikawa heard a voice laughing. She thought it was Kesha following her secretly but this voice is unfamiliar. She looked back and found a boy in red. He was laughing while calling out,"What are you,a mermaid?!You look like Mei Ren Yi!Haha!"(Note:Mei Ren Yi is a mermaid in Chinese)Aikawa climbed back but fell and hit her head. She's stumbling to the hole under the gate and fell to the sea again!This time the boy in red,Kira,saved her from drowning and she finally found her conciousness after the mouth-to-mouth thingy. **

**Aikawa is grateful but when Kira explained to her what had happened and how he saved her,she regretted and tears form in her eyes. "W-What's wrong?!"asked Kira confused. "You stole my first kiss!How will I get married when I'm older?!" Aikawa said. Kira thought for a sec and said,"If its like that then let ME be YOUR husband." Aikawa was shocked,"You?"Kira replied,"Yes. I like you."Aikawa was happy and said,"Okay!Pinkie promise me,Kira!"Kira pinkie promised her saying,"I promise,Mei Ren Yi."**

The thoughts of it came flooding in her mind and when Kira looked at her eyes,they came face to face. Aikawa kissed him crying. After the 5-minute kissing,they broke apart breathing heavily. "I-I promise,Kira."Aikawa said crying. "I promise you,too,Mei Ren Yi."Kira said.

**Thus,the couple had became a couple!Its December at their time. (Not now!)Enjoy and R&R.**


	2. Blues meeting

**Okay. Last chapter was when Aikawa and Kira 'make out'. Let's see the blues. As I promised,I shall post their names and real ones.**

**Aikawa/Momoko/Blossom  
Misora/Miyako/Bubbles  
Kotoko/Kaoru/Buttercup  
Kesha/Aikawa's sister**

**Kira/Brick  
Sakura/Boomer  
Kaito/Butch  
Fukumura/Brick's dog  
**

Misora is strolling happily in joy. She'd stay with her friends for ALL YEARS until(or untill... i'm not good at that spelling... )she gets a boyfriend and lived happily ever after. Misora has grown very big. Her hair is long till her knees. She no longer put her hair in pigtails but let them go straight and never tied her hair because it looks baggy. She came to a patch of sunflowers and who's beside them is her personal,secret boyfriend. His other side (he is standing at the left and the person at the right is unseen)was covered by the sunflowers. "**Taka-chan!**"Misora said happily. He noticed her and said,"Hey,Misora. I have good news."Misora heard muffled voices coming from the sunflowers. "Oh,Takaaki,is this your sister?She looks just like you!"A girl in blue jeans and wearing a green clothe with yellow bold words saying,"**I love Glory and my boyfriend.**"Her brown hair covered her left eye fully. The right side eye is purple. Her mouth is pink with layers of lip gloss and lipstick. Misora asked about her.

* * *

"What is your name?"asked Misora.  
"My name is Goryukanda Misaki."  
"Why are you,Goryukanda-san,going too close to Takaaki-chan?"  
"Takaaki,who is this girl?Is she not your sister?"  
"No,Misaki,dear. She is my friend since I was small."  
"Takaaki."  
"I am sorry... err... whoever you are. Just stay out of our way."  
"I am Misora Goutokuji. He is my 'our'."  
"ENOUGH!Misora,this is none of your business. She is my girlfriend!"  
"But... Takaaki,I-I thought..."  
"Misaki,let's go. Don't worry,Misora. I already have a girlfriend before I met you."

* * *

Misora,who was crying big tears,angry,ran away blindly. She bumped into someone and she can see stars. The 'someone' helped her. She was still crying. "**Misora.**"Misora looked up and saw Kotoko. Kotoko has the same hair as Misora. She has eyelashes. Longer than those 2. She is a bit tomboy but alot girly and doesn't fall for boys,of course. They looked more like twins. Poor thing is,the girls just sadly looked at each other.

* * *

"Misora,was that... Takaaki-chan?"asked Kotoko.  
"Yes,Kotoko-san. He was an idiot,alright."Misora frowned when saying,'he'.  
"I see...dumped you,huh..."Kotoko said.  
"Yup. Like normal."Misora frowned even more.  
"... Do you have a boyfriend...?"asked Kotoko.  
"Not anymore."Misora cheered up abit.  
"I see. Good luck searching for a new one and don't be late for dinner. The soup will get cold."Kotoko reminded.  
"I won't. Bye,Kotoko."Misora waved goodbye.  
"Bye,Misora. Good luck!"Kotoko waved back,running off.  
"Thank you!"Misora shouted back.

* * *

Misora looked alot better. She strolled when she bumped her head again!This time was stronger than before. She looked up and saw... a is Sakura,thought smiled beautifully. H e held her hand and... sound of an arrow shooting RIGHT through themFALL IN LOVE~~~~Misora kissed him on the cheek and winked and ran off. Sakura shouted back,"Meet me at CherryBlossomField!At 6.00 a.m.!"Misora shouted again,"Great idea!"

**Now,the beautiful sight of bubbles filled their rooms... Love bubbles.**


	3. Greens meeting

**Last chapter was about the blues and Kotoko. Let's go back to the tragic love story of Kotoko and Kaito!**

**Aikawa/Momoko/Blossom  
Misora/Miyako/Bubbles  
Kotoko/Kaoru/Buttercup  
Kesha/Momoko's sister**

**Kira/Brick  
Sakura/Boomer  
Kaito/Butch  
Fukumura/Brick's dog**

Kotoko is worried of Misora because Misora seemed heartbroken. Kotoko decided to find out herself. Running she went until she bumped into someone. Her eyes were spinning like crazy. Finally,she regains her composer and looked up. The someone was a boy. **KAITO **

* * *

"Excuse me,who are you?"asked Kotoko.  
"Your underwear."  
"You beast!I have nobody in this encloser like you!"Kotoko's getting mad.  
"Why should _I _tell you?Its not worthy,right?"  
"Whatever.*Scoff*."Kotoko looked into his forest green eyes and...

**KAITO JOJO!**

* * *

By Crocky. Kotoko's screaming her head off trying to wipe that little smirk off his face. He was laughing all the way in Tokyo and met a forest. Kaito stopped running but Kotoko did not. Her eyes are filled with flame but she didn't stop runing. Kaito saw that forest with his mouth wide open,attracting flies. She caught hold of him but he just stood there. Kotoko is getting mad. Real 's gonna kill that guy by any means of her disposal. She caught him in the collar and dragged the attracted boy out of the scene. When Kotoko looked into his innocent forest little eyes,she realized thay had turned white. Kotoko thought he was joking by rolling his eyes showing the white side but he didn't. She asked him to snap out of it because he's creeping her out. Suddenly,she remembered this path.

* * *

**Kotoko's memories.**

**"Mammy,I'm going out!"  
"Okay, be careful not to go near strangers."**

**I just walked along the road but my eyes just caught attention to a strange looking forest. I ran in but my eyes got too blurry I can't see anything. I rubbed my eyes but its getting dark. I screamed and screamed but Mummy doesn't hear me. I heard someone... "Hold on..."That's all it said. I said down on the groud but I felt I was falling... falling... falling. "WAH!"I screamd too harsh. Suddenly,an arm grabbed me by the hair. OUCH! It hurts too much... Finally,I found the light of daytime.  
**

**"Do you know that hurts me so much?!"  
"What can I do?You are unconcious and you are 'drowning' much!"  
"So what did you do?!"  
"... You'll regret it..."  
"Tell me!"  
"I did a mouth to mouth thingy!Duh!"  
"What?!What can I do now?!Mummy told me to not let anyone kiss me!"  
"Why?"  
"Why?Why?!WHY?!Because it is used for marriage only!"  
"I don't think so. I will marry you when YOU grow up. I'm Kaito Jojo."  
"Well... I'm Kotoko Matsubara and I like you too... Are you sure about that?"  
"Yup."  
"Pinkie promise me first!"  
"Okay. Pinkie promise."**

* * *

"Kaito... you promised me..."  
"I did,Ms Matsubara."  
"I remember you said this is a cursed forest where children should never cross."  
"I did,Kotoko."  
"So... will you be kind enough to keep your promise?"  
"Yes I will,Kotoko."

I love you,Kaito. I love you too,Kotoko.


	4. Reds love life

**So... this is going to be the reds trapped in a forest like the greens did since Kotoko is trapped in a forest a few years ago and Kaito saved her. This is gonna be great!**

**Aikawa/Momoko/Blossom  
Misora/Miyako/Bubbles  
Kotoko/Kaoru/Buttercup**

Kira/Brick  
Sakura/Boomer  
Kaito/Butch

"Kira,what do you want to do?I'm bored."asked Aikawa boringly.  
"Well... I've heard rumours of the cursed forest. Do you think we should check it out?"questioned Kira.  
"I guess... they say a kid went in there before and a boy saved her... who is she?"Aikawa was curious to know.  
"... I think... I... I..."stammered Kira.  
"What?"Aikawa is getting more and more confusing.  
"Nothing. Let's get in,shall we?"offered Kira.  
"Okay. If anything happen to you,just shout okay,Kira?"reminded Aikawa.  
"I don't need to shout. You will shout to me. I know it."smirked Kira.  
"I guess?I can take care of myself,thank you."Aikawa protested ladylike.

* * *

The two went in and halfway,Aikawa can't feel Kira's hand anymore."Kira?"Aikawa began to cry."Kira?!"Suddenly,the ground are all black and dark but Aikawa can see Kotoko and Kaito met each other and proposed like last chapter. She cried a bit but she finally realized that Kotoko is in love with Kaito before. "Kira?!"cried Aikawa. "**Aikawa!**"Aikawa finally heard his voice. She was relieved but she can't see him. She fell to her knees crying big tears then,Kira showed up and saved her. He appeared like all the magicians used the powder to make them appear from ashes. Aikawa hugged him tight and they finally came out of the forest. Then,a sign made Aikawa regret...

"**Forest of Love.**"

"Wah!Kira!We came to a forest of love!?"  
"PFFF... never thought you would notice..."  
"What?!You-ARGH!"  
"Ahahahahahahaha!"  
"You!Come back here!"  
"Buahahahaha!"

Those 2 chased each other laughing lovingly. After 5 minutes of chasing and laughing,Aikawa caught Kira hiding behind a signpost. They looked at each other and gave each other a sweet loving kiss. Aikawa's phoned rang after their 'sweet loving kiss'.

* * *

"Hello?"  
"Aikawa?This is Kotoko. I called to tell you that that stupid cursed forest is actually a cursed love forest!"  
"I know. I found out by myself."  
"You do?clankKotoko!"  
"Kotoko!Who is with you?"  
"Erm... Dai,Shou no!Douh!Its Kaito!"  
"Kaito?3 olala."  
"And you with Kira."  
"Yeah but I am honest to tell you."  
"Whatever. Called Miyako yet?"  
"Nah. You call her,OK?"  
"OK. See you later,girl."

* * *

Kira smiled looking at his girlfriend smiling and laughing on the phone. When she hang up,he gave her a sweet loving kiss again. This time,Aikawa pushed him back after this kissy-kissy job and said,"**I love you,Kira.**"In front of his face.

***Sigh*I have been hearing the song,"You Raise me Up by Westlife"because it is so sad that I can't stop hearing it .. I love that song. You can hear it also.I think it was a song to praise God. I hope. Thank you for reading this. Love ya all.**


	5. Blues bet

**Hello!Last chapter is about the PPGZ found out the cursed forest which,Kotoko trapped inside and rescued by Kaito,is actually a love forest!Now it's the Blues' turn.**

**Aikawa/Momoko/Blossom  
Misora/Miyako/Bubbles  
Kotoko/Kaoru/Buttercup**

**Kira/Brick  
Sakura/Boomer  
Kaito/Butch**

Sakura and Misora were bored that morning. They walked but they only looked down. Suddenly,everything looked dark and scary. Do you know what it is?-Yes!The forest of love. Misora and Sakura never seen the inside of this 'tunnel'. This should be a good experience. The girl and boy lost each other like a column flew between them out of nowhere. Misora isn't happy about this. She screamed and shouted but nothing seem to be responding. Strange...

* * *

"S-S-Sakura?!"

"Sakura!Where are you?!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Sakura!Help!I'm falling!"

"No... SAKURA!"  
"misora!"  
"Sakura..."  
"Misora!"  
"It's too late,Sakura..."  
"Misora!"

* * *

Like that,Sakura grabbed Misora's hand and was gonna pull her up but a slight wind pulled them in. The sight of darkness everywhere is closing ,Misora's hair stopped flying everywhere and smashed down to the couple. Misora is afraid because she thought she will never see the daylight again. Poor Misora felt like she's alone again. There is nothing only eerie silence. She sat there meaning to die in the darkness. She sobbed a bit and thought about her friends,family,her childhood and... Sakura...

* * *

"Sakura... why,why did you leave me..."  
"Misora... I will never do that..."  
"Sakura?I thought you're gone..."  
"So did I thought of you. I heard someone sniffing and I didn't want to disturb her."  
"I guess we'll die here..."  
"Don't say that. Rescue will find us. I'm sure of it."  
"Where is here?We're stuck in a hole in a forest."  
"Hold on... did you say,'forest'?"  
"Yes,why?"  
"They say a hole in forests are forbbiden to be dug anymore..."  
"Yeah,you're right!This ground in not mud but grass?!"  
"Sure enough. I can smell roses..."  
"Hey,isn't that... the light of the Sun!"  
"Yes,Misora!Now let's get out!"

* * *

And so,the couple ran the direction of the light and burst out feeling the cool wind blow across their faces. They turned around and...

**Forest of Love**

WAHAT!?ALL THAT SCREAMING AND CRYING IS ONLY BECAUSE OF THAT FOREST OF LOVE?!JUST LIKE THAT?!

* * *

**Guest Appearence**

**Misora:Um... is Aikawa here?  
Aikawa:Yes,I am. What is it,Misora?  
Misora:Did... um... this happen to my friends?  
Aikawa:Yes,yes they did.  
Misora:Did they freak out?  
Aikawa:Maybe but yes.  
Misora:Oh... please take this to Akatsutsumi,please...  
Aikawa:I will,I will.  
Misora:Thank you.  
Aikawa:Don't worry. I guarantee.**

* * *

"Sakura,do you promise to never leave me alone?Please..."pleaded Misora.  
"Okay,sugarcube. I will never leave you alone."  
"Do that means I am rejected?"a voice came behind Misora.  
"Mi... Misaki!I thought you..."stammered Sakura.  
"Goryukanda Misaki-chan!Leave us alone!I've had had enough of your tricks!"roared Misora.  
"Misora,you know her?"asked Sakura confused.  
"Yes. She took Taka-chan away from me."  
"Misaki."  
"Okay,okay,I know. I'm sorry,okay?I am using him!"  
"You what?!"shouted Misora and Sakura together.  
"My real true love is right here."Misaki blinked her twinkling eyes sheepishly.  
"Misora,I..."  
"It's over now,Sakura,I didn't want to disturb Misaki."

* * *

Like that,Misora went away crying deeply. She never felt like this before when Takaaki dumped her. Now she needed a new boyfriend but she is determined to take Sakura back. Victory will be hers!She challenged Misaki in a race. Sakura will be the judge. Since Kotoko forced Misora in sports,she had no choice but to follow her friend's spirit in sports. At the end,Misora won!She stole Sakura back!"Misora,that was good of your academic race."Misora smiled but Misaki has something evil in she can't steal Sakura,then she will steal Kira's heart!What a plan!Last target is... **Kaito**...

**Aikawa:Whew!That was tiring.  
Kaito:How come MY name is in bold letters?  
Kotoko:Oh,don't be so nosey.  
Misora:I love that compliment.  
Sakura:All the best for you.  
Akatsutsumi:Hold on,are you saying,Kira is Misaki's next target?!  
Aikawa:Never worry,babycakes. I will help you get him back.  
Kira:I will honor you,thy is your lover,Your Majesty.  
Akatsutsumi:Why... Kira... I never thought you know thy,thou and whatever.  
Aikawa:Cliffhanger. Let's move on people. MOVE!MOVE!MOVE!**


	6. Reds bet

**So... I will be changing the rules a bit... the last chapter is about Goryukanda Misaki stealing Sakura's heart. Now her target is Kira. I can't help but just to tell you all.**

**Aikawa/Momoko/Blossom  
Misora/Miyako/Bubbles  
Kotoko/Kaoru/Buttercup**

**Kira/Brick  
Sakura/Boomer  
Kaito/Butch**

Aikawa and Kira went to a hut under a cherry blossom tree. Aikawa's ex boyfriends had never done this before to her. She's so awed with Kira. Aikawa sat on a bench followed by Kira. Then,there is a brunette girl in green shorts and the matching outfit. She has a hair band that look more like Shirogane's hair band(if you had seen episode 41 of PPGZ,you might know who is Shirogane Z).Aikawa and Kira didn't notice her because the girl is at the back. Finally,she spoke up.

* * *

"Ah,the cherry blossoms are pretty blooming this year."  
"Wh-Who are you?!"Aikawa was nearly choked.  
"I am Goryukanda Misaki. Nice meeting you but I mean you no harm."  
"Then what do you want,girl?"asked Kira.  
"All I want is... YOU."  
"Me?!Listen,woman,Ihave a girlfriend and there's no way I am leaving her."  
"Oh,well. Your choice.I have stolen most guys who look like you and I want you as a memory."  
"You can only visit me,woman but I will never leave Aikawa alone."  
"K-Kira!"  
"! You!"  
"What,woman?"  
"Kira,its no use calling names."  
"Yes,Aikawa."

* * *

Aikawa and Kira glared at Misaki as if Misaki done them wrong. Misaki looked at them innocent like. They glared at her with eyes flaming in fire. Finally,Misaki will claim who should take Kira away. She will provide the rules and ways to play the game. They are having a card game. Misaki is very good in this. She didn't mentioned that she cheats in her planning game. This is bad. Aikawa just played normally. Aikawa will flip a card and let Misaki tell what number of the card.

* * *

"Well,Ai-sama,are you ready?"  
"I am before you came along."  
"SighYou never give up,do you?"  
"So what happens of that?"  
"You are such a parlor girl,Aikawa."  
"I am not!"  
"Fine,your choice."  
"Aikawa,you have to win or I'm forced to leave you."  
"Kira,this may be the last time I am seeing you again,too..."  
"Draw,Aikawa."  
"..."

* * *

Aikawa can't help feeling Misaki is cheating. Finally,Misaki won!No way!Poor thing is,Aikawa is forced to leave Kira forever. She got to find a way.

* * *

"Aikawa... you... lose..."stammered Kira.  
"Misaki..."Aikawa looked at Misaki.  
"I trusted you."Misaki said,flirtily.  
"Kira,have a good family."is all what Aikawa said.  
"Aikawa... I promised you..."Kira felt angry.  
"Kira!Its time to go!"  
"Aikawa,I loved you."Kira said sadly.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll just be my friend,Kira."  
"Aikawa..."  
"ENOUGH!Kira,its time to go!"

* * *

Before leaving,Kira gave Aikawa a sweet kiss. Aikawa cried and saying goodbye softly,ran away deep into the forest. Aikawa bumped into her friends,**Misora,Kotoko,Kaito and Sakura**. Aikawa explained her problem and her friend sare shocked. They were determined to get their friend's boyfriend back. Aikawa is comforted and began to make up plans.

* * *

"THIS IS IT!"

**ClIfFhAnGeR  
Aikawa:Well,how's it?  
Misora:Its... OK?  
Kotoko:Please please please let me be a victim instead of a prey.  
Kaito,Sakura:Help us get Kira back. Misaki might be honeymooning with Kira.  
us!AHHH!  
Akatsutsumi:Oh,shut up.  
All:R&R at your own risk.**


	7. The Battle(Part 1)

**Okay... I might be changing a teensy tiny bit of rules,AGAIN. Now is the rescue. I call it that. Okay,if I babble you're gonna cut my head off. Onward.**

**Aikawa/Momoko/Blossom  
Misora/Miyako/Bubbles  
Kotoko/Kaoru/Buttercup  
NEW BAD GAL  
Goryukanda Misaki**

**Kira/Brick  
Sakura/Boomer  
Kaito/Butch**

Now,the plan. First,Sakura is gonna be a bait. If he get to lure Misaki,Aikawa will use her hair and get hold of Misaki. They will threaten Misaki to tell them where Kira is and drag her to where she told them to. If she lies,thwy'll have her blood. Then,she will have to tell them the truth. Then,voila(but Kaito will still be caught by Misaki. )!Kira and Aikawa will live happily ever after. The end. They set up gadgets in case Misaki gets stronger.

* * *

"Aikawa,how come you get the plan?"scowled Kotoko.  
"It's no use scowling like that. Besides,you have your boy with you."Aikawa lit her eyebrows up and down.  
"I can't believe we skip classes just to save dumb girls."scoffed Kaito.  
"What was that,honeylips?"threaten Kotoko.  
"N-n-n-nothing,sugar..."stammered Kaito.  
"Hey,why I get to be the bait?"scowled Sakura.  
"Because,sweetie,if Kaito is the bait,how will the author explain to the readers?"asked Misora kindly.  
"Okay,babylips. Lets go."Sakura said.  
"Great!The sooner,the better."smiled Aikawa.

* * *

As they reach the mansion of Misaki,they were like,WOAH... Anyhow,they know Kira is inside that freaking huge mansion. Okay... that is one huge mansion alright. They took a deep breath and went in. It was beautiful outside but inside is so dirty. Servants as demons,tables as monster legs,curtains from dead silk,walls covered with blood,floors made of chicken legs. That place is creepy for the girls. The boyfriends hold the girlfriends and Kotoko held onto Aikawa. As they went,there sat a lady in rubber jeans and and a cloth that only covered her chests but showing the tummy. The hair shone in the dim of light she had on her head. She gave them a sly smile.

* * *

"Welcome,children. What can I help you with?"she said,slyly.  
"We are here to see Goryukanda Misaki,please."Misora said.  
"Well,you will have a battle with me,sister."the lady smiled abit.  
"Who are you?"asked Kotoko.  
"My name is Pike Queen Lucy. Nice to meet you."said Lucy,with a bit venom,I must say.  
"Pike Queen Lucy?Aren't you one of the Fronteir Brains in the Battle Frontier?"asked Kotoko getting excited.  
"What is the Battle Frontier and Frontier Brains?"asked Aikawa.  
"Battle Frontier is where Pokemon trainers test their skills."Kotoko replied.  
"And the Frontier Brains are trainers who are stronger than ordinary Pokemon trainers."continued Kaito.  
"Have you fought the Salon Maiden,Lucy?"asked Kotoko.  
"Of course. I lost to that girl. Why do I want to continue?"answered Lucy,with a question.  
"Is Anabel stronger than you,Lucy?"asked Kaito.  
"Never mention about that girl again!You hear?!"hissed Lucy.  
"How's Enta doing?"asked Kotoko.  
"Words are cheap!Now let's battle!"

* * *

**cLiFfHaNgEr!  
Ann Sophia:Okay... I did mention about Pike Queen Lucy,Salon Maiden Anabel and Enta,didn't I?  
Aikawa:Ugh... that story hasn't end yet!  
Kira:I'm sick of being behind stage memorising the script!  
Kotoko:Shut. Up.  
Pike Queen Lucy:Hey... aren't the ending the same as what I said to Enta?And WHY am I angry at the Maiden?  
Salon Maiden Anabel:Guess we had company.  
Enta:Yeah. Just visitin'  
Ann Sophia:Okay... let's move on to the next part,shall we?**

**Let's go!**


	8. The Battle(Part 2)

**So... I follow a bit from the Pokemon story,didn't I?Well,this is the real battle.**

**Aikawa/Momoko/Blossom  
Misora/Miyako/Bubbles  
Kotoko/Kaoru/Buttercup  
NEW ENEMY  
Goryudanda Misaki**

**Kira/Brick  
Sakura/Boomer  
Kaito/Butch**

The moment is so quiet that the wind howled quite noisy. DRIP The sound of Aikawa's sweat means it is time to battle. Aikawa didn't have any pokemon. But,she spotted a few old pokeballs(transparent) that shows healthy pokemons. There are 8 pokeballs and when she looked,she spotted a** Vulpix,Sceptile,Lugia,EEevee,Umbreon,Espeon,Tropio us and** **Bulbusar.**These are the opposite of Lucy's pokemons.

* * *

"Good girl. You've finally found ugly pokemons. Now let's battle. Milotic!"  
"Bulbusar,leaf blade!"  
"Hah,you think your puny Bulbusar can handle MY pokemons?"  
"Oh yeah?Give me your best shot!"  
"Fine,then. Seviper!Poison fang!"  
"Bulbasur,dodge!"  
"You catch up fast but what can dodging do?"  
"Fine. Sceptile!Dragon Claw!"  
"What..."  
"Hah!Anymore?"  
"Fine!Pichu!Electric Shock!"  
"Sceptile!"  
"Muahahahahaha!"  
"Why you,Bulbusar!Sleeping Pinch!"  
"Oh!You little b***h!Snorlax!Crush that Bulbusar!"  
"Vulpix,fire spin!"  
"No!Change rules!Now a double battle!"  
"Giving up?I'm not."  
"Pikachu,Ninetails!Which do you choose,girl?"  
"Tropious!Teamwork with Vulpix!"  
"What can they do?Ninetails,fire spin!Pikachu,Electrocute!"  
"Tropious,Vulpix!Sunlight Fruit!  
"It's a ,Gyaradous!"  
"Umbreon,Espeon!Remember!Teamwork wins!Now battle!"  
"Oops,I'm sorry. Did my Gyaradous crush them?How awful."  
"Eevee..."  
"Oh!You made it a draw again!Now we're down to 1 pokemon each."  
"Lugia!"  
"Entei!"  
"It's a draw!"

* * *

Well,that was dreadfully too many dialogs. All of the pokemons are tired now. Now to claim. They need to know who Kira loves the most. Misaki's servants brought him out. Pike Queen Lucy said,"Now,Kira honey,tell us who do you love most?"Kira looked at Aikawa's sad eyes and Lucy's evil smile. He closed his eyes and said,"**I love Akatsutsumi Aikawa more**."Lucy is furious but she had to keep her promise. She let Kira go and Aikawa embraced Kira crying. Kira gripped her tightly. But Lucy changed her mind. She decided to...

**cLiFfHaNgEr  
Ann Sophia:The characters are tired right now. Let's let them rest and move on to the next chapter. xxx**


	9. The Remembrance

**Continue to the battle,again. Pike Queen Lucy,Goryudanda Misaki,changed her mind when Aikawa and Kira embraced each other too long.**

**Aikawa/Momoko/Blossom  
Misora/Miyako/Bubbles  
Kotoko/Kaoru/Buttercup  
NEW ENEMY  
Goryudanda Misaki  
Pike Queen Lucy**

**Kira/Brick  
Sakura/Boomer  
Kaito/Butch**

... to crush Aikawa!Aikawa noticed that Misaki had tears in her eyes. She held out her hand and Misaki held out her hand gently but then,she gripped Aikawa's hand and pulled her away!She pressed abutton with asmirk and a sleeping gas spruted out. Aikawa is seperated from Kira. Misaki whom is Lucy,can'tjust let Aikawa die in her need Aikawa's DNA to make Kira love her. She asked her scientist something about her changes. Kira is trapped in an opaque cube. He kicked and tried everything he could to get out. The last thing he saw was... **Aikawa.** He ran to her,but...

* * *

"Aikawa!Oh,I'm so happy to see you!"

"Aikawa?What's wrong wih you?"  
"I... I am not... My name is... Name is Yokozawa..."  
"Y-Y-Y-Yokozawa?No you're not!You are the most beautiful red powerpuff there is in the whole world!"  
"You talking about... Blossom?"  
"Yes!You!"  
"I am not Aikawa... I am Yokozawa."  
"But..."  
"I'm sorry. You might've mistaken me with someone else."  
"!Misaki!Where are you?!"  
"Hehe... Looks like you caught me."  
"What have you done to her?!Aikawa will never be a girl Yokozawa!"  
"Why do you think that?She's not red anymore,is she?"  
"She's still!"  
"What'd you say?!Is she the red powerpuff you met before now?!"  
"Aikawa..."  
"I... I... Who can ever be the red powerpuff when she never exists?"  
"!How can you say that?!"  
"I am Yokozawa Xikamaru. I am not red."  
"You look pale as ice..."  
"That's true... I can never be the powerpuff only if I'm born to be a powerpuff."  
"But... Yokozawa... you are Blossom..."  
"Ah... It's true?"  
"Yes!You are the red powerpuff!"  
"Nonsense!Yokozawa!Come here!"  
"But,Futaba,he is so cute! 3I think I'm in love."  
"Well,Yokozawa,come and I'll get you back home."  
"Sure thing."

* * *

"Yokozawa" followed Kira out the house. When the sunlight touched Yokozawa,her body gleamedand it changed to red. Kira's surprised. In a shade,then,Yokozawa turns back pale white. Kira shut Yokozawa up in his house. He quickly ran to get the mirror. When he returned,Kira took Yokozawa outside and she changed back to red. He showed her the mirror and she recognized herself. She remembered everything happened. The memories came flooding back to her head. She was happy. She hugged Kira lovingly.

**cLiFfHaNgEr  
Like I said,Kaito is the last target. After the last target,there is a surprise waiting for you.**


	10. The Last of Everything

**So... the surprise is simple. _YOU JUST READ THROUGH AND_ _REALIZE_ the surprise. Easy said,easy done.**

**Aikawa/Momoko/Blossom  
Misora/Miyako/Bubbles  
Kotoko/Kaoru/Buttercup  
NEW BAD GIRL  
Goryukanda Misaki  
Pike Queen Lucy**

**Kira/Brick  
Sakura/Boomer  
Kaito/Butch**

Although Kira and Aikawa reunited,Misaki refused to let her dirty habit to herself. Next target. Kotoko went into the woods to collect a few life flowers. Kaito is just walking up a hill because,Kotoko gave him an invitation to a picnic. How perverted he thinks of her!Skinny clothes,maybe a dress,sexy booty,nice shoes and he thought of him and her xoxoxo. Sooooo perverted,right?When he reached the top,he expected everything he thought but,sadly,no. Kotoko is tied up. Misaki is under a tree where Kotoko is tied up. When she realized he'd show up,she gave him a li'l conversation.

* * *

"Oh,hey,Kaito,handsome."she batted her eyes at him.  
"Wha-What happened?"  
"You wanna know?She's trying to steal my blueberries,by collecting them!"  
"What are you babbling about?She's picking life flowers.,not stinking blueberries. Besides,they're my allergies."  
"Oh... they are?"  
"Yeah and what happened to my hot babe?"  
"H-H-Hot babe?You must be talking about me,the sexy Goryukanda Misaki."  
"No. MY hot bitch is HER."  
"Mpppppppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!Biph?!"murmered Kotoko.  
"Yes,honey,SEXY bitch."  
"You have been getting on my nerves..."

* * *

Misaki transformed into a sexy girl like seducing Kaito just like Naruto doing his Sexy Jutsu. Kaito just stared with his eyes dangling open. Kotoko noticed Kaito is screamed,"MPHHHH!"No use. Kotoko's eyes flamed and touched the ropes and burned. She's free!She took the napkin off her mouth and screamed,

"Kaito!Remember our date night together?I'm sorry I rejected your gift. Actually,I accept the gift. I really can't wait to date you again. Please... **I love you,Kaito **..."

Kaito turned to face Kotoko which is WAY less sexy. He untied her and she fell down. He helped her up sand hugged her tightly. Kotoko was crying like crazy. He comforted Kotoko and promised to never stop protecting her no matter what.

* * *

Goryukanda Misaki can take no more. She turned away. As she was running,she expected the unexpected. Her ex,Takaaki,is waiting for her arrival. He was waiting for her with only a bottle of water to survive him. His clothes faded. His skin is pale,Misaki is soothed as Takaaki is dead. Misaki blamed herself. She took a sharp branch and cut her heart. Her soul faded away right there.

**Ann Sophia:Guess that's the end of this story. I can't just work on this one.  
Misora:I *sniff* love Takaaki too much... thinking he died doesn't add up...  
Kotoko:I. Can't. Believe. What. I. Just. Did.  
Aikawa:Yeah right. So,Ann,you going to make a new story?With us?  
Ann Sophia:Yes,of course.**

**Be on the look out of the new story. ;)**


End file.
